Un petit problème avec la famille TAO
by Okuri
Summary: Après le shaman fight tout le monde se retrouve à l'auberge En mais Horo et Ren n'arrête pas de se disputé. Yoh trouve alors la punition idéale : les obliger à dormir ensemble. Mais les résultats ne sont pas vraiment comme prévue ...
1. partie 1

C'est la première Fic que j'ai écrit donc ....

Bon sinon il n'y aura pas de lemon détaillé mais il y en aura en dehors du texte.

Bon sinon bonne lecture

Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Couple : hororen voilà

* * *

-hooouuuurra !!!!!!!!!

Horohoro était en super forme et n'arrêter pas de crier, ce qui était très agacent.

-Tu peut te la fermer

Ren, lui, était de très mauvaise humeur.

C'est vrai car Yoh, Ren, Horo et les autres avaient tous abandonné le shaman fight. Personne ne le regréaient mais bon, c'était dur pour eux de revenir a une vie presque a la normale. Après s'être tous mis d'accord, ils étaient allé dormir chez Yoh car c'était le seule endroit où ils pouvaient tous dormir.

-Bon, on va tiré au sort qui dormira avec qui

Yoh, lui espérait qu'une chose : que Anna les laissent tranquilles.

Mais juste avant de tirer au sort, quelqu'un frappa a la porte.

C'était Zeke ( Hao), le frère de Yoh. Il était venue avec Opacho pour demande pardon a tout le monde car aprés c'être pris un coup d'épée sur la tête, il avait ( enfin ) compris que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de tuer tout les hommes. Bien sur, Yoh accepta ces excuses mais Horo, Ren et les autres, eux restèrent sur leur gardes. Après une grande dispute, il fut décidé que Zeke dormira , lui aussi a l'auberge. On rajouta son nom et celui d'opacho au chapeau, et il tirèrent aux sort.

Voici la répartition de chambres :

-Yoh / Zeke

-Horo / Ren

-Manta / Opacho

-Ryu / Lyserg

-Joko / Faust

-Anna / Tamao / Pirika

-Attendait, je dois partagé ma chambre avec cette imbécile !!

- Ben oui. Vous allez bien vous entendre

-Je ne crois pas mais bon

Tamao arriva avec son habituel panneau avec les 50 principale lettre de l'alphabet japonais pour leur dire que le bain était prêt.

-Banzai

-Pfffffffff, tu pourrais arrêter de m'éclabousser a chaque fois que tu plonge dans le bain. C'est énervant.

- Arrêtez de vous disputer ou j'enlève le deuxième futon et je vous oblige a dormir dans le même ( on est en hiver )

- Comment veux-tu que j'arrive a suporter cet imbécile ?

-C'est qui que tu traite d'imbécile ?

-Toi, t'es vraiment con pour ne pas t'en rendre compte

-Vraiment ... Tu vas voir

Et la bagarre commença entre Horo et Ren mais comme Yoh ne plaisantait pas, ils furent obliger la nuit de dormir dans le même futon.

-Non mais vraiment, ça ne serait pas arriver si tu ne m'avais pas taité d'imbécile

-C'est toi qui a commencer la bagarre !

Et ils continuèrent à ce disputer jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme. Horo ce réveille le premier quand il remarque qu'il était tenu par la taille.


	2. Partie 2

Horo se réveilla avec une main sur la taille. C'était Ren ! Horo était surpris et en sursautant, il réveilla Ren. Sur le coup Ren ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il fut tout aussi surpris quand il le remarqua qu'il tenait la taille de Horo. Sur le moment, il l'enleva.

" Pardon ...

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- Bin ...

- Ok j'ai compris mais je ne savais pas que tu était gay "

Ren, rouge comme une tomate, ne savait pas où se mettre.

" Pourquoi ... tu ne l'as pas poussé ? "

Horo devint a son tour rouge comme une tomate, encore plus que Ren.

" Bin ... "

Ren avait compris et était heureux mais fit comme si il n'avait rien vu .

" Bon ... Bon ... Tu m'expliquera plus tard "

Horo lui était reconnaissant. Ren se leva et alla prendre son petit déjeuner, préparé par Tamao.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, a peu près ...

Yoh arriva content.

- Je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas engueuler.

- Non ...

Ren était rouge mais le cacha. Les autres arrivèrent petit a petit. Zeke avec Opacho sur sa tête, Anna en engueulant Pirika qui avait marché sur son futon et l'avait réveillé, Ryu en regardant Lyserg d'une drôle de manière ( _ ) Chocolove en racontant une blague a Faust qui était encore plus mauvaise que d'habitude. Seul Horo manquait a l'appel. Tout le monde était inquiet car il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Ren encore plus inquiet que les autres, le cherchait partout. Il le retrouva assit dans l'herbe à côté de la rivière, encore en peignoir. Il semblait réfléchir mais Ren s'en ficha, bien décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments. Il s'assit à côté de lui, ce qui supris un peu Horo. Il le regarda dans les yeux

-Horo ...

-Oui ... Quoi ?

-Je t' ....

-Je quoi ?

Horo et Ren était rouge comme des tomates. Impatient, Ren embrassa Horo sans le prévenir ce qui étonna Horo même si il est heureux. Le baisé se prolongea quand Horo mit du sien.

-Bon, on rentre ?

-Oui ...

-Allez viens.

Ils rentrèret mains dans la mains à l'auberge En.


	3. partie 3

Horo et Ren ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils étaient entré mains dans la mains dans l'auberge En se qui surpris tout le monde.

-HORO REN, VOUS SORTEZ ENSEMBLE !

Yoh était le plus surpris

*Je n'aurai pas dû les obliger à dormir ensemble, pensa-t-il *

-Ben ...

-Oui, on sort ensemble et où est le problème ?

Ren ne voyait pas le problème. Oui, il était gay mais ce n'était pas une raison de ce faire rejeter. Bien sûr, Anna en profita.

-Bon, puisque vous sortez ensemble vous ferait les courses et les corvées ensembles. En attendant, allez vous lavez le bain est prêt.

Horo et Ren allèrent se laver avec plus ou moins de gêne depuis qu'ils connaissaient les sentiments qui les liés. A la fin, leurs gênes disparurent et ils prirent leurs bains ensembles en s'entraidant.

-Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-Bien sûr Horo !

-Vraiment ...?

-Ta gueule ! Je suis en train de te laver les cheveux et tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger. Oui je t'aime regarde moi.

Horo se tourna et ne vit pas arriver le baiser de Ren.

-Tu vois ! Si je ne t'aimais pas je ne t'embrasserai pas.

-Bien sûr ...

-Plus tard, je te donnerai une autre preuve.

Ren avait un sourire pervers, se qui effraya un peu notre petit Horo. La tête bleu s'habilla sous l'œil vigilant de Ren. Il sortit le premier et alla dîner. Le repas fut mouvementé surtout lorsque Anna annonça son état.

-Bon, deux nouvelles aujourd'hui.

Premièrement, je suis enceinte et deuxièmement, Horo et Ren sortent ensemble.

Tout le monde était sous le choc des deux nouvelles. Quand tout le monde alla se coucher, tous regardèrent Horo et Ren. Dans la chambre ...

-Bon, je t'ai dix que je te donnerai une autre preuve.

La nuit fut mouvementé mais personne n'en fit la remarque. Au réveil ...

-Putain .... j'ai mal au dos, tu n'y es pas allé molo.

-Arrête de râlé ... Si tu dis que tu n'as pas aimé je ne te croirais pas.

-Tu as raison ... mais j'ai quand même mal !

-Ta gueule, je t'aime.

Ren l'embrassa sans prévenir, comme à son habitude. Horo se laissa faire. Ils partirent déjeuner ensemble. Tout le monde semblait les avoir entendu et les regards semblaient ... joyeux.

-QUOI ?

-Rien, mais la prochaine fois, laissait nous dormir.

-Yoh, tu n'était pas en reste avec Anna.  
Yoh devint rouge comme un poivron ( j'en ai marre des tomates ). Anna, elle, n'était pas là.

-Bon, oublie ça. On n'en parle plus.

-Comment tu veux oublier ça ? Surtout que Horo et Ren sont nos voisins de chambre !

-Du calme ... Anna n'est pas bien. On va faire un tour en ville et on laisse les filles tranquille.

-Ok. On va laissait les amoureux ensembles.

Horo et Ren se regardèrent et finirent par accepter. Ren passa chez lui pour voir Jun, qui connaissait déjà leur relation. À la fin de la journée ils allèrent à l'endroit où ils s'étaient révélé leur sentiments.

-C'est beau ici …

Il s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, Ren tenant la taille de Horo.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Horo l'embrassa. Ils furent obliger de se séparer à cause de leur manque de souffle. Ren l'embrasa à son tour tendrement. Ils rentrèrent à l'auberge avec tout le reste de la bande qui en avait profité pour faire une série de photo.


	4. parie 4

La nouvelle alla très vite dans la famille TAO qui avait du mal à accepter que leur héritié soit un gay qui ne pouvait donc pas continuer la lignée familiale. Il fut obligé de rentré chez lui avec Jun.

-Ren … tu pars déjà ?

-Pardon, horo … je n'est pas le choix...

-Je sais … mais je ne peux pas venir avec toi ?

Ren fut surpris de la demande mais accepta. Arrivé en Chine, Ren se demanda si il avait bien fait d'accepter mais ses doutes furent balayé par un baiser de Horo.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
-Ok …

Il entrèrent dans la demeure des TAO mais à peine arrivé, Horo fut attrapé par un géant, qui n'était autre que le père de Ren.

-C'est de toi que mon fils est amoureux ? C'est pas bien, vraiment pas bien ….

-Père ! Lâche le !

-Ren, tu dois hériter de la famille TAO …. tu n'as pas le choix !

-C'est ma vie !

Ren était furieux contre son père qui empêcher même Horo de se défendre. Il appela Bason et le fit fusionner dans son épée.  
-LÂCHE LE !

Ren passa à l'attaque mais fut rapidement contré par En.

-Va jouer allieur, je dois enfermé ton petit ami.

Il partit au cachot suivit de Ren. Enfermé, Horo ne pouvait rien faire, ça Ren en était sûr.

-Horo, attend moi, Je trouverais un moyen de te faire sortir.  
Il attrapa la main de son amant à travers les barreaux.  
-Ren, c'est quoi cette histoire ! Monte immédiatement !

À cause de sa mère, il monta pour ne pas aggravé les choses. Peu de temps après, il se retrouva assis entre sa mère et son grand père.

-L'héritié de la famille TAO, un gay !

-Nous ne pouvont pas l'accepter. Tu dois faire perpétuer la famille TAO, c'est ton devoir !

Mais Ren n'écoutait que à moitié, soucieux de l'état de Horo.

-Bon, à ce que je vois tu n'écoute même pas. MONTE DANS TA CHAMBRE !

Ren s'exécuta encore une fois. Il pensait uniquement à Horo, enfermé dans le cachot. Ren tenu une semaine mais, il fini par descendre en douce le voir, même si il n'aurait pas dut. Ce dernier n'avait que l'eau qui coulait du plafond pour nourriture.

-Horo !

Il était endormie. Oubliant ses parents, il défonça la porte en s'explosant l'épaule.

Ils rentrèrent au Japon immédiatement et arrivèrent deux jours après leur fuite.

-Yoh, on a besoin de toi pour nous cacher de mon père !


End file.
